Let the battle begin
by gunkreader
Summary: My first fanfic inspired by Rome: Total War. Plz r&r. Rated Teen for violence.
1. And so it begins

**My first fanfic. It's chapter one of the story, I hope to update it later. Please enjoy the short begin and feel free to review. My appologies** **for bad English etc.**

There we stood. In the cold sweaping rain, on a field next to a forrest, somwhere in Gaul. I was in the front line, leading the men of the tenth legion. Caesar would come with help, untill then, we were strongly outnumberd against those wild and bloody Gauls.

They were approaching...their tactics were simple..they just ran into the enemy lines, with no fear for their lives. As usual, they shouted insults in a language we don't understand, trying to impress us, with no result. My men were the bravest and strongest soldiers in the empire, they would fight untill death comes and get them. There they come...

The Gauls ran faster and faster, approaching our lines.

I gave orders.."Hastati! Pila!"

The Hastati took their pila and placed them upon their shoulders, ready to throw.

"Pilaaa...now!", I yelled. Like one machine, they threw their javelines. A huge rain of spears fell in to the Gaul troops. A lot of them were killed by just a spear, but still we were outnumberd.

"Take your swords! One line!"

My men formed three perfect lines of shields. Now...

They ran into our shields and swords, falling and followed by another one...I pushed one back with my shield, cutting his throat of. Blood everywhere, and the battle has just started...


	2. Their deads weren't unnecessary

We were stil standing after almost an hour and a half of fighting. But we were getting tired, very tired. Every time I had to kill another Gaul it was exhausting to lift up my arm. I'd lost my shield, some Gaul crushed it so it became useless. They still keep coming out of the forrest. Like a bunch of ants.

"Au! Die, you stinking Gaul!", the man next to me was yelling after he was hit by an arrow. He ignored the pain and killed the Gaul in front of him.  
"Men! Watch out for those arrows!"  
Even when they were fighting they were listening to my orders. Every ten seconds they watched to the sky, to see if there were arrows.  
They were brave, my men. They should die for me, I would die for them, we were like brothers.  
"Centurion, watch out!", the Gaul that approached me from the back fell down. I hadn't noticed him, thank the gods Pullus killed that barbarian.  
"Thanks Titus, I owe you one."  
"No problem centurion, when do they stop coming, damn it. I promess I will offer a goat to Mars if we survive this.", another Gaul was killed bu his sword.  
"We will survive this Pullus, so prepare to make that offer to Mars.", I had to laugh. Pullus wasn't as devout to the gods like most Romans. He never offered something, not even a piece of wood.  
"Where stays Caesar centurion, we're loosing here!"  
"I don't know Valerius, he said he would come and I still believe he will, now shut up and fight! Come on, for Rome!"  
Every soldier yelled it..."For Rome!", giving everything of themself. Killing Gauls, cutting their throats, hacking and slashing in their bodies.

Another half an hour later Caesar still wasn't there.  
"I think he isn't coming centurion, we're going to die here, see you in elysium."  
"We aren't dead yet soldier! Not yet! As long as we're alive we will fight! So kill every single one of them! Elysium is still far from here!"  
I didn't believed it for myself, the situation was hopeless. We were loosing men, good men. It was time for a last action.  
"Soldiers of Rome! Regroup! Reform the line!"

Every soldier came back to the center, we were surrounded. Forming a circle with me in the middle.  
"Soldiers! Friends! It looks like Caesar isn't coming, so we have to fight till dead! See you in Elysium my brave soldiers, you deserved it. And now. For Rome! Untill dead comes!"  
"Untill dead comes! Attack!".  
We ran into the Gauls, for our last attack. I killed one, two, three,..I didn't fell tire anymore. I was full of rage, fighting till dead came to get me. Suddenly I heard trumpets. Roman battle trumpets. I looked up for a moment and I felt a sort of relieve. The two other legions had arrived. Finally.  
"Come on men! Reinforcements have arrived. Keep on fighting!"  
The Gauls were routing, the battle was over. And all though we lost a lot of men, their deads weren't unnessesary.


End file.
